Painting by Numbers - Coda
by Mark Shakespeare
Summary: (X-characters too numerous to mention!!) Piotr's masterwork is unveiled.....


DISCLAIMER:

Kitty Pryde, the X-Men, and all characters therein are trademarks of Marvel Comics. This story is an unauthorised work done purely for my personal enjoyment, and is not intended to infringe on any of their rights in or their profits from these characters. But this story is copy write to me.

Comments, especially (constructive) criticism, always welcomed. Please e-mail me at

mshakespeare@callnetuk.com

Notes 

Coda to the "Painting By Numbers" trilogy - 

"[Top-Of-The-Range Model][1]"

"[The Vampire Lovers][2]"

"[Two's Company - Three's Heaven][3]!"

indicates thoughts

* * indicates telepathy

****

****

**Painting By Numbers - Coda**

Everyone was assembled for the presentation. Piotr had been hard at work for several days on this, a special gift for the Professor. Little did the latter know that Kitty had dreamt up the whole concept of the picture, and arranged everyone's participation ........

Finally, with the X-Men, Generation-X, the former members of Excalibur and X-Factor all ready and waiting, Piotr unveiled the work.

It was a study. A study of all of the X-Men still alive. All of them in couples, standing facing the viewer.

Scott and Jean.

Hank and Cecilia.

Warren and Betsy.

Sam and Sarah.

Remy and Rogue.

Alex and Lorna.

Kurt and Amanda (okay, not an X-man, but what the heck!).

Bobby and Emma (ditto).

Sean and Moira (ditto again!)

Logan and Jubilation (it had taken a lot of persuasion from Kitty to get the sixteen-year-old* to agree, but she had in the end!). _(* I don't care what Marvel say, she can't still be 13 ½ - she's only about eighteen months younger than Kitty, so if Kitty's seventeen and a half, as I say she is, then Jubilee's sixteen, so there! - Author's dig at Marvel)._

__

Alison and Longshot.

Maggott and Rachel _(now this really IS pushing it, but hey! How else was I supposed to get them in?? - Author's plea for understanding!)._

Bishop and Ororo.

To the left stood Piotr, depicted at an easel painting the others.

In front of all of them was Kitty, cross-legged on the ground, Lockheed draped round her shoulders. In a half-lotus position, she could have been a meditating monk.

Except that she was stark naked.

As was Piotr.

As was everyone else in the picture.

.....................

The silence was long, heavy and profound.

....................

Kitty broke it. "You see, Professor, we knew you needed another group picture, so here it is. My idea, what do you think?"

"Yeah, Chuck, ya like this little get-together?" added Logan with a grin.

"A good piece, gospodin Xavier, nyet? I think I shall arrange a gallery showing ...... "

"Hank, Moira and I can certify that everything is anatomically correct, Professor!" Cecilia added deadpan.

There weren't any comments from Generation-X - they were all curled up in hysterics!

"My compliments, Piotr, " Emma added with a smile, "you have me perfectly, even if I didn't pose - as I hope Jubilee did not!"

"Uh, actually Frostie - um, Wolvster, mind if I use ya as a shield??"

"Ooh, Brian, aren't they all so handsome and beautiful!? We should have gotten Piotr to do Excalibur before he left!"

"Och, I dinna ken this were a guid idea, Peter! Still, ye have them sae well, 'tis churlish o' me tae complain! Kitty, ye're no' thinkin' o' becomin' a model??"

"A rival amongst the X-Men! And from the one who never thought she was beautiful! How sweet!" cooed Elisabeth to Warren.

"A brilliant idea, Katzchen! I found it so refreshing, to be surrounded by such feminine beauty, and all of it na - Amanda, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Kurt, I'm going to turn you to a garden gnome in a minute!"

"I found it wonderfully freeing, not to have to worry about clothes for a while," Ororo deadpanned, " so I suggest we do it on a regular basis - Friday night is Naked Night!"

"Merde! I died an' gone to 'eaven!"

"Oh, hush youh mouth, sugah! Actually, 'Ro, if we do it all th' time, sure would save on the price o' Spandex!"

"And it'd be a wonderful distraction in battle!" Kitty added, straight-faced.

But nobody could keep a straight face like Scott Summers. "Jean and I thought it was a wonderful idea, Professor. A memento, to remind you of who the X-Men are!" 

And Charles Xavier, the most powerful telepath on Earth, founding father of the X-Men, put his head in his hands with a deep, heartfelt groan. His shoulders shook, but from laughter or tears, nobody knew. Nor cared!!

*********************************************

FIN

   [1]: Top-of-the-range~Model.HTM
   [2]: The~Vampire~Lovers.HTM
   [3]: Two's~Company~-~Three's~Heaven!.HTM



End file.
